Iron Wings Organization
by BlackAngelAkasuna
Summary: The Akatsuki have war with another criminal organization. The thing is that their rival are extreme, dangerous and fatal women. What could happen between this two organizations; Does the I.W.O finally win? We should see AkatsukixOc
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Im starting a new story, I know I have other to attend to I hope you like it and well enjoy it**

"Deidara stop it you really are annoying me" said Sasori more angry that the usual. Sasori never been this moody. But today was the exception. Deidara has been bothering around with his new jutsu.

"Aww come on Sasori I know that stupid art thing you're doing its hard come let's eat some ice cream un" Deidara put his index finger in his mouth thoughtful "Your favorite is Strawberry right?"

Sasori sigh, he needed to get rid of the annoying bomb blond, without looking at Deidara "Yes Deidara my favorite is Strawberry, now can you leave me I'm working"

"Of course Danna I will see you in a moment un" Deidara exit, but in like fifteen minute he come back with a bowl full of strawberry ice cream.

"Fuck"

Deidara put the bowl beside Sasori and sit in his bed contemplating Sasori's work. Sasori never been to angry well… "What are you doing Sasori-sama? un"

Sasori took the spoon in his mouth tasting the strawberry "puppet" he said indifferently

"Oh" Deidara still look at Sasori working so hard in his puppet but there was something he could do… but not now.

"Look Deidara I'm tired I'm going to bed and umm thanks for the ice cream" Sasori lay in his bed, Deidara knew he was frustrated for the first time Sasori couldn't accomplish his art work. Deidara look Sasori art work it was weird only a torso with two hands, what he was trying to reach? Deidara knew well that Sasori goal is perfection… ultimate perfection and he thought that this wasn't perfect but he would clearly make it perfect. Just for Sasori's sake

The other day Sasori woke up, he took a quickly stare to the date. It was November 8. "How funny" he stand up and took a quickly shower and dressed. A red box in his bed "When this arrive here?" Sasori carefully open the box, revealing a doll? Sasori pick the doll, his examine her quickly. She have red flaming hair, that reach her lower back her eyes were closed so he didn't know what color was. Her face features were angelic, and she was pale like a dead girl. She wasn't tall she barely made it thought 4'12. Her dress was a red Victorian dress and by shoes she have black ballerina slippers. She was beautiful indeed, Sasori scoff "Who the hell send this to me?"

A note was attached to the box; he threw the doll in the bed and read the letter. '_Sasori Akasuna I hope you like your birthday gift, I saw yesterday frustrated in you puppet that I have to get you something for your birthday. I hope you like it un' _Sasori threw the paper away and look the doll again, he pick the doll and sit her in his bed. "What I'm going to do with you" He touch her cheek. It felt soft, weird for a doll, but then a curiosity full his senses. He picks the end tip of the dress and lifted, there were white pants so he slides them down now there were panties. Sasori sigh "Something more" so he slide them down too. Sasori blushed when he saw that she have gender "well we are much alike honey" he chuckle fixing her clothes again. "Well I need to talk with Deidara about you, love"

When Sasori close the door, I open my eyes green emerald eyes. I felt violated of my privacy. How could he… do that to me… is he crazy. I'm really mad; I stood up from my bed. Indeed this is going to be my bed. Pain shot thought my back, he throw me… ME? I open the door and peek outside. No one, GOOD. I started walking. Then I heard voices it wasn't near just far away. But I could still listen

"Aww come on Danna she is cute and I buy it for you un" I heard someone said. That stupid 'un'. Who the hell in life is going to say un?

"I like puppets Deidara not dolls" That was that red hair boy that throw me in the bed, same voice and stupid arrogant personality

"But give it a try Sasori; someday you will like dolls and not puppets un" Deidara giggle

"Deidara she have sex organs"

That guy... Dei... I dont know laugh like a maniac "You pervert"

Ok this was going out of the situation he knew that and he was confessing his stupid friend that. ARGH stupid red hair I hated him. But then I heard the principal door open, I freaked out I didn't have time to run and hide. So I just sit in the floor and close my eyes, pretending to be a good doll.

Itachi enter in the living room, noticing the doll in the floor he pick it up and examine it. But his partner appear, well… his new partner "WOW what is that Tachi" said the girl

He thought for a minute and rolls his eyes "Well… It looks like a doll Sam but I don't know It looks… different"

"What are you doing with my doll stupid sharingan boy?"

Itachi drop me in the floor, and my head hit the floor first "It was just here and it is pathetic" he try to contain the laugh "You puppet man with a doll, come Sam lets go to my room"

I open my left eyes just to peek my environment and the people in it, remembering the girl named Sam, so I look at her first, she was tall like 5'8, blue eyes look at the raven hair admiring him, she have blond short hair that only touched her shoulders. Every woman that looks at her could feel envy of her well formed body, but I didn't care. My eyes travel to my owner, muddy brown eyes with red hair and it was truth he wear a bored look. The other boy was blond I think he is Deidara with that stupid 'un' he was tall, blue eyes and blond dark hair that was a little longer than Samantha. The other Itachi he was tall too, raven long hair moored in a low pony tail. He has black onyx eyes. But the thing that caught my attention was that they wear the same cloak with red clouds.

"You're not going anywhere with Sam, she is coming with me right Samantha?" Sasori hiss, I noticed a bulge in Sasori pants. I think this girl here… Samantha… was the sex toy of all of this man

"No Samantha" Itachi caught her shoulder

"Umm Tachi I'm going with Sasori" Samantha said without looking at Itachi

"Fine suit yourself" Itachi go out of the living room and storm to his room

"Come Samantha let have a little fun shall we?" Samantha giggles and followed Sasori, but Deidara caught Sasori arm

"Umm Sasori you're not going to leave your doll here right? un" Deidara said a little melancholy. He seems like a good guy.

"Leave it here she isn't going to die here" Sasori said like always in his bored look

"Thanks for the acceptance of my gift un" Deidara pick me up and carry me to his bed room, but Sasori caught Deidara arm. Deidara look trought Sasori eyes

"You can't use the bedroom" Sasori send a mischievous look to Samantha "I'm going to use it"

"Right un" Deidara go to the kitchen and sat me in the table, how happy I am, and the first gentleman that put me orderly. "You know you're very cute, weird because when I buy you, you have your eyes open. I can't believe he didn't accept you, he just likes that girl Samantha un" Deidara sigh

I can't believe Sasori do this to this cute little guy, but he was going to pay. He was going to meet me. He was going to see who really I am and what can I do. He will meet the truth about Aya Valentine.

**Hey I know Kisame isnt present in this story, Samantha is Itachi partner. I don't like too much Kisame. So Kisame fans please forgive me and well I will be waiting for your reviews so I can continue writing. Bye :)**


	2. I won

**I forgot to say I don't own the Akatsuki. I only own Samantha and Aya. If I have grammar errors I'm sorry I try my best. And well I hope you enjoy it! Oh and so much THANKS to fashiondream for the review.**

Well it was 5'o clock and every Akatsuki that I meet and haven't meet were there. I was sitting in Deidara lap he was happy eating a chocolate sundae. I wish I could eat one. Then… the great devil or to be precisely my owner enter the room. I think I heard a dramatic song when someone evil appear. Deidara smile to Sasori and greet him.

"Hi Danna un" Deidara said cheerfully. This blond guy is great except for the hands liking me but well sacrifices are sacrifices.

"Good morning Deidara I'm sorry for my attitude yesterday, your birthday present was good I just wasn't in the mood" When he finish Deidara nodded accepting the red hair apologies. _'WHY HE ACCEPTED THAT APOLOGIES' _I scream inside of me and scoff. Ops sorry

All the eyes were over me and when I say all the eyes it was scary. Then the albino man talk with that marvelous mouth of him "I'm fucking crazy but I thought I heard that psycho doll scoff"

Everyone nodded and then Sasori pick me and shake me uncontrolled. I felt everything inside me going up but I remain still and without emotions "Are…you…alive" Sasori said in a slowly tone. Ok does he think I talk another language? "Good you are not talking I'm going to show what is under that cute little dress to all the guys in here"

"FUCK YEAH" The albino screams. Pervert

Deidara stand up of his chair and pick me and put me in the table "Come on Danna she is your don't do that to your poor little girl"

"I know she is cursed or something she scoff Deidara" He crossed his arm together. Cursed? I wanted to laugh but I could put worst the things so I decided to stay in silence and listen to this two.

"Aww come on Sasori youre hearing things un" he said in that gently voice with that angelic face

"So Deidara you are deaf or something because all the Akatsuki heard it"

Then that blond girl… Samantha was her name… was lowering the stairs in a pink baby doll… Oh COME ON! Put something more covering on. She yawns and put her arms around Sasori neck. Poor Sasori she was so tall and him so small. "Something wrong baby?" she said biting Sasori ear

"No nothing is wrong how your morning was?" he said without looking at her. How cold that stupid red hair. I'm glad I'm not her. Because that albino man was watching her hungrily.

"My morning was great" she sat in one of the table chair and look at me repulsively "How this thing reaches here?" She took me by an arm and lift me in the air. I felt so small in that moment. And with a fast swing she crashes me in the floor. My back hit the floor and then my head. I let out a softly groan my back hurt like hell and I could taste in my mouth blood.

Sasori for the first time pick me up and examine me. I was really mad and when I'm mad I'm not a good person. Sasori put me again in top of the table "Please Samantha don't do that again Deidara is going to be sad she is his, birthday present and I don't want to upset him"

"Aww come on Sasori I don't care about that stupid blond I only care about you" Ok that was it I had enough of this girl stupid personality. No one was looking at me so in the plate were Deidara was eating his ice cream was left some so I decided to pick the bowl and put more chocolate syrup and marshmallow and more chocolate ice cream. And with that I throw the bowl full with sweets in Samantha face hitting her nose and breaking the bowl and her nose. She makes a horrible pain sound and all the boys were alerted.

Chocolate and blood were everywhere in the floor. I made a choked laugh. And Kakuzu took Samantha to a room. I thought that was the infirmary. I watch Sasori send me a death glare, he really was suspicious he pick me very roughly and took me to his room he threw in his bed and decided to talk

"Who the hell are you?" He said really piss off and looking at me. "Answer me" I wanted to laugh he must be feeling pathetic to talk to a lifeless doll or maybe not. "Argh is pathetic talking to you" Yep there it was he felt pathetic. He picks the red box that I was in. In where he find me for the first time and open it and he took a white paper "So your name is Aya right? Aya Valentine" He looks at me like if I was going to say something. He sit beside me and caress my white cheek "Tell me Aya are you afraid of something love? Been hurt? Something?"

I just stay there emotionless. I didn't want to pour my heart to anyone. Been a doll isn't much different that been alive. You could support more days without eating that a normal person. I could stay in a place without moving a single muscle of my petite body. I couldn control my body and have more resistance when I feel heat or cold. And well I could occult my feelings very but very deeper in my heart.

He sigh and move away from me "You know I'm a puppet because I always felt lonely and alone. Samantha that blond girl is only my play time but you…" he kneel in front of me and pick my chin "You are like me trying to hide your feelings" Then his face was getting closer to mine. His lips looked tempted. He was so so close. And then the door flew open There it was red sharingan eyes looking between Sasori and me. Itachi chuckle

"You are falling for your doll puppet boy?"

Sasori blush in all red colors "Umm No" he stand up and look at the tall man in front of him "Do you have business in here Uchiha"

"No I just was looking for Samantha but I see she isn't here. Well I should leave" Itachi go out of the room and I stay alone again with my owner in here. Argh that girl Samantha was getting out of my nerves. I didn't know why but she was winning my hatred and I think that isn't good. Then the door opens once again and there she was Samantha I made a growl and Sasori look at me suspiciously

"Hey babe I'm sorry" she wrap her arms around Sasori waist "I know Dei is your friend and I shouldn't have say the words I say" she pouted

Sasori smile evilly and look first at me and then return his eyes to Samantha and wrap his arms around her neck making me growl again "Well it depends if I forgive you well... for one condition" he said in a flirty way

"In what condition honey you tell me and I do it"

"You have to say I'm sorry to my doll in here" Samantha put a confused look

"Sorry to your doll?"

"Yep and you have to kneel in front of her" Sasori pick a one short blond piece of hair and start tangling it in his finger.

"Well whatever you want babe" she said in a childish voice. Ridiculous

She kneel in front of me and blue eyes meet emerald eyes "Im sorry ok for throwing you at the floor" she sigh and whisper very softly but I was so near her I heard it "This so stupid why the hell Im telling Im sorry to a doll"

I couldn't contain it anymore. Rage enter inside me. I raise my right hand and

**_SLAP!_**

She stood there blankly a horrible hand mark were coming out of her left cheek. She look at me very blankly and her blue eyes saw a very piss off doll with her arm cross. She let out a horrible scream alerting all the Akatsuki. And in less than a minute everyone was there looking between me and Samantha. Sasori didn't say a single word and didn't move a muscle. There was a mischievous look in his eyes like if he had won something. Deidara kneel beside Samantha her left cheek was turning purple

"What happen Sam un?"

She shake and look at Deidara with really freak out eyes "She… she… SHE SLAP ME" the final part was a scream.

And then every eyes were looking at me and then a Samantha. My breathing were faster than normal but eyes couldn't see it.

Samantha continue to speak "What…what are you?"

"I think you are just freak out Sam un, everything is all right you must be imagining things"

Samantha took by a grip at Deidara shoulder "IM NOT FREAK OUT SHE SLAP ME DON'T YOU SEE I MUST HAVE A MARK IN MY CHEEK IM NOT IMAGINING THIS IM NOT" ok I really freak her out.

Itachi look at me and then decided to speak to me "Do you slap her, doll?"

"Her name isn't doll is Aya" Good Sasori decided to speak but then I meet the most scary eyes in my life. Grey eyes with circles around it.

"Kakuzu go and take Samantha to the infirmary and if she don't do any reaction except for the screaming…" he turn around and in softly but scary finish his sentence "Kill her"

All the Akatsuki go out of the room except Itachi and Sasori "Listen good to me puppet boy if something happen to Samantha you are going to pay"

"Yes sharingan boy if you say so"

"And bring your doll to the leader he wants to see it"

Sasori pick me in bridal style to bring me to the leader but he whisper "I won" and the only thing I do was growl.

* * *

Well Here is the second chapter I hope you enjoy it and well I'm waiting for your reviews not flames please. and well if you have ideas It will be happily accepted.


	3. Iron Wings

**Disclaimer as always I don't own the Akatsuki. I only own the girls **

Sasori enter with me in his hand in an office. The office was dark to be exact scary dark the only thing you could see was two grey eyes. _Shoot how I hated those eyes_. Sasori sit me in one of the chair near to the desk. He patted my head and whispers me "Good luck Honey" and with that Sasori leaves me in there with Mr. scary eyes

"Konan please turn on the lights" and the lights were on "Good you must be Aya right? He says putting his chin in his hand. I was looking at him blankly without blinking. "You don't have to pretend with me I had found something interesting in you" he put a mischievous smile "I don't bite" he chuckle "Not yet"

I blink my secret wasn't a secret anymore. I look at the soft cream floor and look at him again and sigh "What do you want?"

He stands up of his chair and walks the entire room stopping behind to where I was sitting. He rested his hands in my shoulder. I jump a little when his hands were over me. He was dangerously closely to my ear and whisper slowly but could sent anyone to tremble or even have fantasy about him but that wasn't my case I only close my eyes and listen to him "Where are the others" I shot my eyes open again. He knew, he knew about the other.

I only shook my head and in a softly but afraid voice answer him "I…don't…know" I felt his hand tightened in my shoulders. I let out a sob. He let go of me and stand in front of his desk

"Where are the others" he repeated without looking at me

"I DON'T KNOW" I scream tears forming in my eyes

His fist meet his desk winning a loudly crack "BULLSHIT" This time he meet my eyes again. Angry eyes meet my scared emerald eyes. "WHERE ARE THE OTHERS?!"

I was scared I couldn't believe myself I never was scare of anything. And I have killed a lot of persons in all my life. And well of course I was laying I knew very well where are the others. We were a group. I was a spy of this bunch of criminals.

"If you don't tell me anything Aya Valentine I'm going to look for your cute little friends and you are not going to like it"

This time in my face draw a evilly smile and my eyes turn darkly and scary "Try it" I whisper

"You are playing with me and I don't like it. Your friends are taller or smaller than you"

Well that wasn't a hard question and didn't mean I was betraying my group "Only one is smaller than me the other are taller than me"

"Good we are making a progress in here Aya, Good I could dismiss you. See you soon Aya this won't stay in here"

I jump out of my chair I laugh softly. Poor Lilith she is so small and more evil than me. When I open the door all the Akatsuki were there. And some of them gasped when they saw me.

"See fucking Kakuzu I fucking told you she was alive" That albino smile. Then a pair of arms picks me up and the other follow. They sit me in top of the table and all of them put chairs near me all the eyes were in me. That felt weird.

"So you have friends right un?" That cheerful smile makes everyone smile. If Dizzy saw him she would die if she saw him. She always dreams of a boy like him. I really miss my group and I needed to do something quickly because I knew Pain wanted to find them.

"Yes but I won't tell you anything" I smile warmly to Deidara

"Fuck why?"

"Because is confidential, the only thing I would tell you is that we are a bunch of criminals like all of you" All the guys gasped_. How childish of them. _

"But are they dolls like you?" I can't believe to what my ears were hearing. The great Itachi Uchiha was curious. I laugh.

"No I'm the only one that is a doll but well one of a member is shorter that me I don't look to tall I'm like 5'1 the other one is like 4'9. We call her sometime Goth doll thanks to her cute looks and well she always wearing Goth Lolita style"

"And…and Tobi have a question" he said waving his hand in the air. When this guy appear?

"Umm Yes Tobi" I say confused

"How does your leader look like? Every nodded. They wanted to know about my leader. Well I think that isn't bad

"Well my leader is cool but when she gets mad everyone have to run for their lives because she is really scary sometimes. She is bipolar" I laugh

"And do you use fucking weapons"

I laugh again. It was cool have the attention all to me "Of course"

"And where the fucking is your weapon" I laugh again making all the guys more curious. Then someone join my laugh and I stop to look to the bored muddy eyes. He smiled evilly to me. Of course he knew were was my weapon he explore all my body

"Let's leave it there albino man"

"My name isn't fucking albino man is Hidan" I wanted to laugh again. It was cool been in this group but I still miss my old friends. Laugh and kill with them. I needed to call them

"Well guys I leave you for now I need to do something" I rush to Sasori room and start looking in the box that I was in finding my red cell phone. I make a call. It rang one… two… three

"Hello?" Hallelujah she answer it

"Leader it's me Aya they know I'm alive and they know I'm in a criminal organization. And I think the leader in here will come for all of you"

"That's bad but don't worry we are prepared. I think I will travel to Japan I have things to do in there anyways" In the background of my leader voice I could hear another girl whine _'Come on leader tell her I love her ye yeah'_

"Umm Leader tell Dizzy I hear her"

"Dizzy, Aya hear you shut up for God sake" Then another noisy voice yell _'Is Jashin leader not God'_. I thought I heard the door of the room creak but I ignore it.

"Leader I have to_" Then someone snatch my cell phone away. I turn around to see who the thief was. Not those stupid eyes again. He put my cell phone in his ear

"Hello…Hello Aya? Are you there?" Then she heard a chuckle

"You must be this girl leader, don't worry I would find you and kidnap you and bring you here. You will see that"

The leader make a chuckle "Listen well to me I will be waiting for you honey" and then the line died

Pein close the cell phone, he had his close eyes and a smile of satisfaction in his face like if he had liked what he heard in the phone. Then he opens his eyes and handed to me my cell phone "Your leader knows how to move and I'm going to capture them you will see"

He leave my room and I sit in the bed frustrated I knew they weren't in danger because they knew how to fight but I really wanted to defend my group be there for them. Then the door open revealing my stupid owner Sasori. He smiles when he saw me.

"So… love you are a criminal? Sasori sat beside me

"So what sooner or later you were going to find out" I said in a bored tone. I needed time to think how I could escape this Akatsuki and run to my group. But then Sasori push me roughly to the bed. He put my arms above my head with one hand. His right arm was exploring all my body.

"Ugh stop it, Leave me alone" I scream. I felt very uncomfortable. His right arm touch my left leg making me let out a gasp. His hand travel inside of my red dress. He unleashes the leather straps that untied my weapon to my left tight. He tosses the weapon in the floor. I struggle and struggle to get free but his grip were to strong. Then I felt his lips in my neck nipping and biting.

"Oh God stop it or I swear I'm going to kill you" I meet his muddy eyes and that evil smile pasted in his face

"You know I like bad girls like you and you really turn me on my doll"

"Go and fuck Samantha she would love it" I say really mad. I wanted to escape my owner grip

"She isn't the half that you are honey" Then his lips crash in mines. I close my mouth tightly and he growl biting my under lips. I gasped and he pushes his tongue inside of mine. But I kiss him back it felt so good that he make a chuckle.

Then I broke the kiss I needed air while he attack my neck again. He wins a moan from me "Oh God Sasori please stops it"

"You want me badly like I want you" He let go of my hands and I took his hair by a grip. It was soft very soft.

Then he starts unbuttoning my dress. Did I really want this? Then the door open revealing my blond savior.

"Sasori what are you doing to poor Aya un?

Sasori growl and let go of me "What do you want Deidara"

"The leader wants to see us un" Deidara move beside me while I fix my dress and lift from the bed to pick up my weapon. I lift my left leg in the bed to fix my weapon in my tight and I felt some hungry eyes looking at me

"Finish Aya un? He said picking me and heading toward the living room

We go downstairs where the leader was and all the Akatsuki. Deidara sit me in his lap and the leader decided to talk

"Good we have some notes that we need to clear. First Aya is a new member of our organization" he smiles toward me.

"I'm not a member of here I don't want to be" I said with my punch fits close. I really wanted to punch this person face

"You are here so you are a member and shut up I haven't finish" I slump in Deidara again while he play with my red hair

"Second Samantha is dead" This time sharingan eyes met rinnegan eyes

"What?" Itachi said in a calm voice. But I knew he was mad. I'm good guessing the moods of the persons. Because Lilith was like that, you have to guess what is in her mind.

"Samantha is dead and finish understands? And third point we have new enemies their organization named are Iron Wings and they are all women.

I freak out. He knew my organization name. He has been doing some research. This was going bad to worse.

"And we are going to face them. They know how to fight so don't hold back if you see one of them. They know about us thanks to our little doll spy in here" I smiled in satisfaction "So they are going to pay"

"How the are we going to know who are they" ask the masked man. He must be the person that kills Samantha. But under that scary personality must be a heartwarming man

"You will know because they are going to attack us and we are going to be prepared. And remember we have one of their members in here and I know Aya will recognize their organization member right Aya?"

"I only hope that when they show up, they kill you" I said in a deadly tone

"Don't worry Aya Iron Wings will be ours"

**I wanted to thanks for reading my story I hope you leave a review. Well I'm starting school soon so I will have take a little longer to update. If I can I will update the Saturday. And well I accept reviews, ideas I don't need flames and well you can PM ME if you need something. See you soon**


	4. My Teddy Bear

Then one of the windows of one of the room in the Akatsuki was broken. A very short girl enters she watch closely the room. It was red and black. EVERYTHING. The short girl felt dizzy with the colors. But she better look the floor. She was wearing a transmitter choker

"Hey Leader I'm in" she said in a girlish voice

"Good Lilith now where are you?"

"In one of the maniac room who likes red and black" she said

"Good find something that could give you hints"

Lilith rolls her eyes but decided to obey "All right see you soon"

Lilith open the first drawers, finding Akatsuki clothe black with red cloud "Original" she muttered. She decided to leave it there. She open the second drawer, in there was more clothes. She open the third drawer revealing lashes, handcuff, blind folder, baby dolls and other things. Lilith eyes winded so this person likes thing in the hard way. She close the drawer and continue to explore it. She found a photo with four family members a little boy with duck hair, another boy older than the first and maybe those were their parents. Then a hand cover her mouth she try to scream but the only thing that come out were a muffle scream. Then he holds her waist to maintain Lilith control.

"You continue moving I will snap out your little head out understand?" the voice said in a lowly, gentle voice. She nodded to maintain control. He took off his hand and the grip in her waist. She turns around to see the tall man in front of him. He move and sit to his bed. He looks at her analyzing her. She has black long hair moored in two long pony tails with black ribbons. She has red eyes but there wasn't any mark in her eyes so she wasn't an Uchiha. In her face an evil smile was drawn and you could always see mischievousness in her eyes. She dresses a black dress that reaches her knees. There were ribbons attached to the top of the dress maintaining her breast cover but you could see a little. She wears black long boots and white and black panties house. She was short and she looked like a doll. She could pass like a little girl of eleven or twelve years old. But her body told something else.

"What's your named little girl? Itachi ask

She walk around the room and then face him with one finger point him while her other hand were in her hip "First I'm not a little year I'm old enough to go to a disco and my name is… umm" she smile, Itachi liked that smile it was pure evil for a girl like her "Well Lilith" she said this time smiling innocently. But it doesn't matter how innocent she wanted to look that mischievousness don't go away.

Itachi smile a evil smile "You're old enough to enter a disco so how old are you?" he said. This was getting interested

"I'm very sorry sir but I don't have time to entertain you I'm looking for something?" she said touching the knoll of the door

Itachi stand up "What are you looking for, your teddy bear?" she turn around with her eyes winded and she was getting angry

"WHAT?" She runs toward him at full speed. He knew he make her mad and he liked to see this girl mad. It turns him on. She throws two kicks in Itachi face but he blocks her. _Like always. _She throws this time punches, Itachi took one of her little fists and throw her in the floor. She groaned in pain but didn't hold back, she stand up and throw two kicks again. That didn't work. She smiled evilly and this time she throws a Summer soul kick in Itachi chin making him stumble and sitting his bed,

Lilith throw him in the bed making her in the top and Itachi in the bottom, She was panting but let out a tired words "I won where is your teddy now"

Itachi look at her red eyes and flip position. She was easy to hold her thanks to her very petite size "My teddy you ask I have right here"

She growl "I'm not a teddy bear" Her eyes winded when she felt Itachi member. She decided to shut up

Itachi chuckle "You must be one of the Iron Wings. Aya told me there is one petite member and I think that must be you right Lilith?"

She rolls her eyes and decided to look at the wall instead of the man in top of him "So you know about us"

"Yes but I don't care about the others I care about you" He chuckle "I want to meet you more"

She laugh "Go and meet you're your grandmother in hell"

"I think you don't know with whom you are talking right?"

"I really know with whom I'm talking you must be the almighty Itachi Uchiha I do my research too from Google"

"I'm sorry I just thought you only take naps and eat cookies"

She struggle again against his grip but it was impossible "STOP FUCKING WITH ME!!!"

Then the door open revealing a albino man "Who is fucking with who?" Hidan look Itachi in top of the 'little girl' "Itachi you become a fucking pedophile?"

Then Lilith but an innocent-evil face "Help me he is trying to do things to me"

Itachi go off from Lilith and her go with Hidan. They reach the kitchen and when they saw Lilith they all got alerted "Who is she Hidan?" Kakuzu said

"A little girl that Itachi was trying to rape"

Then a voice behind Hidan and Lilith another girl said "Lilith good to see you again"

"Aya good to see you again" Lilith was going to hug Aya but someone took her shoulder roughly.

"You must be from the Iron Wings" Lilith saw those grey eyes and it was scary but she smile "You must be Pein why you are looking for us, we haven't done anything… yet"

Pein press Lilith shoulder more roughly, she closes her eyes and let out a softly groan, no one of the Akatsuki did anything. They just watch and nothing else. Pein smile

"I will give you your punishment for entering a dark organization like this"

"Stop it" I scream facing the leader "She didn't do anything"

"You are very naïve Aya, you must be proud that you didn't receive a punishment like this little girl is going to get"

"I'M NOT A LITTLE GIRL" Lilith try to escape from Pein grip but fail "Let me go or else"

"Deidara take her away to the deep grounds, chain her and anyone of you don't dare to give her any food or water, neither touch her or all of you are to pay and Deidara take her choker away and put her a blind folder understood"

"Yes un"

"LILITH" I scream when I saw Deidara with a struggling Lilith walking away "You are sick Pein" I took out my weapon out of my thigh and run directly to the leader. He took me by my neck and lifts me up

"Listen good to me Aya, you are a very lucky dog because I haven't touch her, but your Lolita shota friend needs to learn some manners and she will tell me where is your hide out" and with that he drop me in the floor, I groan and he go away.

I stand up and decided to visit the great Uchiha because he wasn't there. When I was in front of his door, I heard groans and moans behind that door. _'Itachi was moaning?, how disgusting_.

I enter the room to see Itachi laying his bed, but everything seems very normal. He looks at me with angry eyes for not knocking the door before I enter. I run to his bed and sit in the tip of his black and red bed.

"Itachi I need your help"

He raises an eyebrow. OMG an expression from the almighty Itachi "You…need…my…help?" he said slowly trying to make me angry "What type of help?"

"Our leader is taking Lilith to a deep ground or whatever you are the only one who could help"

"And you think I'm going to betray the leader for your friend?"

I smile sweetly "Pretty please"

"Let me remember who is your stupid friend" He just close his eyes like if he was thinking "Lilith my teddy bear" He chuckled "Good"

He just stand up and leave the room, so Lilith and Itachi meet soon than I thought and what Itachi meant by his teddy bear?

Deidara finished chaining the little girl in a chair; she was looking at the floor. Deidara lift her chin meeting her red eyes.

"How old are you? Little girl un"

Lilith snatch back her chin not meeting his eyes "You don't care you are like them"

"Deidara you can go I will attend the small girl in here"

Deidara meet the sharingan eyes and then to winded red eyes of Lilith "Good treat her well un"

"I will"

"No! DEIDARA don't LEAVE me in here with this pedophile" she screams but Deidara was well gone. Lilith looks at the tall boy in front of her '_now what'_

"You will learn to have manners girl and I will show it to you" said a smirking Itachi

She whimper "Please somebody help me"

**Well? I like this story I'm sorry if I'm not updating fast but I been busy with test and projects and blah blah blah. I will be very grateful if you leave a review. Thanks and see you soon**


	5. Love between enemies

**Wow! Is been a really long time since I don't update this story. But well here is a new chapter. I really wanted to thanks to those persons that left a review, but I'm looking forward for more reviews. Oh and before I forget thanks to Pendragon1 she really gave me that push that I needed to continue this fanfic, so thanks. Well I think this is my longest chapter WOOT!!! And there is a lemon. Is my first so tell me how I was. If I did a grammar error I'm sorry. Oh and the disclaimer I don't own the Akatsuki only the Iron Wings.**

* * *

Itachi put a his index finger in Lilith's lips, she didn't struggle, she didn't scream, she simply didn't move. All the Akatsuki weren't threat for her. But this Uchiha it was like the bad boy in the fairy tales or the monster in the child stories. She let out a whimper and he chuckled. He caressed one of her pony tail then took out the black ribbon and the same motion did with the other. Lilith raven hair drop beautifully like a waterfall, it reached to her lower back.

"Are you afraid teddy bear?" he ask caressing her long raven hair

She just shook her head and meet his onyx eyes it was clearly that fear was in her eyes like a desperate child looking for his mother.

"I'm not going to hurt you," He smirked. "Yet."

"Stop treating me like a little girl almighty Itachi Uchiha." She was getting angrier.

He stood up and stroll in the room, then he stopped and meet her gaze again. "Where is your organization?"

Then a big BANG!!!! Was heard in the living room and Lilith put her mischievous smile. That smile that Itachi loved.

"Go to hell Uchiha."

"I will deal with you later Teddy bear."

All the Akatsuki were alerted in the living room, a girl enter with a bomb in her hand. She had long blond hair and purple eyes, she was like 5'5 and innocent face with an innocent smile was seen in her. Her well formed body could make any men died for her.

"I'm sorry for the destruction but is my mission." she said innocently.

Deidara took a step ahead and examine carefully trying to absorb all her beauty only for him. She met his eyes and blush, then smile.

"You must be Deidara, Aya talks me about you a lot."

"Good, I will show you my art un."

* * *

Meanwhile Pein was sitting in the office, lost in his thoughts, Konan enter his office but he seems so off.

"Leader a new member of the Iron Wings has appeared and Deidara is fighting with her do you wish that we do something with he?r"

Pein met Konan gaze. "Is it the leader of the organization?"

"I don't think so." Konan press her lips together and continued "You know leader we been friends for a long time and well you seem interested in the leader of the organization and you are capturing their members slowly and I think you don't care about the members you mission is to reach the leader."

Pein throw a fist against the desk. "WHO GAVE YOU THE LIBERTY TO TALK ME LIKE THAT!?" he said annoyed.

She bow her head. "I'm sorry leader."

He sigh. "I'm sorry Konan but you are right the leader of the Iron Wings and I… forget it Konan let Deidara fix this."

Itachi returned to the deep grounds…

"It was nothing only one of your---

Itachi analyzed all the room, in the chair was no one; the ropes were thrown in the floor. Definitely his teddy bear had escaped, but she wasn't far he knew it in this place there wasn't any windows. With his gaze he looked around. In there was the chair, a desk full of torture weapons and a small closet in where a small girl could hide he smiles evilly.

He walked to the closet and open it slowly, but for his surprised in there wasn't anyone. He sigh and rub his bangs. He decided to leave it like it was, he go to his room and open his door, to find a certain evil girl trying to open the windows.

"Tsk tsk is close don't you see."

She looked at him with a surprised look, and then leaved the window.

"I don't eat teddy bears." he move to his bed and sat down without retiring his gaze from her. "Tell me Lilith you hate it in here?" he chuckled. "You know what you must feel the most lucky girl in the world because I don't talk this freely with anyone."

She pouted. "Good for you."

He patted the empty space beside him. "Come here."

She winded. "JAJA very funny." then put a serious face. "You are joking right?"

He shook his head and patted again the space beside him. "I just want you here."

She moved slowly and looking at him suspiciously. Slowly she sat next to him never leaving his gaze. She knew that this man next to her was a killer like her. But that didn't scare her; she knew well how to deal with guys like him.

"Lilith," he began. "I know you don't trust me---

"And I'll never will." she said pouting.

Itachi smiled little catching Lilith's attention. She didn't why but he was very attractive in all the senses of the word. Lilith shocked her head…What the hell she was thinking? He was her enemy; she needed to kill this man NOW! This was the perfect opportunity. Then her lips felt warm in an instant. He was kissing Her! The great almighty Uchiha was kissing her?

She closed her eye filling only his lips. He really was a great kisser. He nipped her lower lips begging for entrance. She granted his wish, and quickly his tongue invaded her privacy. Tongue dominance began. Lilith wasn't going to let this man win so easy. Itachi pushed her slowly backwards to the bed, he in top. Winning the war between the tongues, he started to explore her wet cavern. Lilith broke the kiss leaving at Itachi wanting for more. He decided to move to her neck. She only sigh and closed her eyes and took for hold Itachi ponytail.

Does she want this? What was the feeling of flying butterflies in her stomach… nausea, sickness or… No it was impossible… They only have seen each other for less than twenty-four hours.

But it felt so good the feeling of Itachi nipping, biting and sucking her neck. She let out a softly moan arching her back for a moment and Itachi let out a chuckle. He stopped to face her. She was so little, so naïve, so dangerous but he has it all for him in, his hand. And he love it the feeling of possessing her.

Itachi found the zipper of the dress. Unzipping the dress he was smiling. But Lilith took his hand in her. So little hands compared to him. Very softly almost like a whisper she said:

"Please stop it." she said without facing him.

"Why?" he asked in a softly and dangerous voice.

"I feel---

Her words were interrupted by his passionate kiss. She answered in the same way. Flipping position, now she in top. She broke the kiss and smile mischievously to him. Opening his cloak and taking off his under shirt, she decided to attack his chest, kissing and biting his chest. He let out a very softly groan. She moved to his nipple and bit it letting out blood, she started to lick it.

"Lilith." he whispered.

She moved to his mouth and licked his lips. He was in need… and it wasn't any kind of need… It was the need of having her only for him. She moved to his ear, whispering in a flirty, dangerous voice she whispered.

".you." she moved to his lips and gave him a peck kiss. He flipped position, now him in top.

"I. will. Make. You. Mine" he responded her. And with that he unzipped her dress and threw it across the room. Leaving her only in underwear. She blushed at the thought of been almost naked to the man in top of her. He took off her black bra and tossed in the floor. She looked to the wall, she felt ashamed, vulnerable. She was blushing and shaking uncontrollably.

She felt his hot lips in her breast, she let out a gasp when she felt him biting and sucking at her nipple. She closed her eyes and smile. She still didn't understand why but he really makes her see starts. She felt special thanks to him. His kisses traveled to her flat stomach and he licked her bellybutton winning a moan for her. He looked at the panties and licked his lips. But before fulfilling his greatest desire he moved to her mouth and their kiss became hot, passionate, both trying to absorb each other, He moved to her ears and whispered "I love you"

That sent shivers down her spine. Her blood became ice. She met his eyes… that sharingan was on. But she loved it. Rivers of blood met like a connection.

"How can you love me if we don't know each other?" she asked confused.

He gave her a peck kiss. "Love acts in his mysteries ways, my teddy bear."

And with that he removed his pants, leaving him in white boxer. Lilith could see the hard member behind that silk material, then he removes it and her crimson eyes winded and he let out a chuckle.

"Now your turn." He remove her black panties and she blush intensely.

"Itachi." she said softly.

Itachi caress her face and kiss her "I promise I'll be gentle" His hand traveled to her sensitive part, she let out a loud moan. "Mmm… You're wet for me. I like that."

And with that he slid he in. Winning a grunt from her, she put her hand in his waist "Please stop it…it hurts." she whined.

Itachi stopped until she felt comfortable. When she nodded he took it like an acceptance to keep going. She felt in a complete ecstasy. Itachi was wonderful in all the senses of the words. He had his eyes closed while he grunted.

Itachi decided to kiss her again he loved the taste of her mouth she tasted like dark cherry completely intoxicating while he kissed her he pushed forward and she moaned out. He gently wrapped his arms tighter around her and she wrapped her arm around his neck and her other free hand was wrapped around his back and as he pushed forward Lilith dug her fingernails into his skin. Thankfully he didn't say anything. When she soon got used to his size inside of her quickly she rolled on top of him and started to rock back and forth on top of him while she kept kissing his mouth.

His tongue suddenly begged to enter her mouth and she quickly accepted and soon they were dueling with their tongues. Then Itachi rolled on top of her and continued to push himself farther into her. He was trying to be gentle. But she wasn't a porcelain doll

"Oh God Itachi faster," she moaned. And he did what she commanded. Soon both reached their climax and Itachi released inside of her. He lay beside her. Both breathing faster and deeply. Itachi turned around to face Lilith. She gave him a tired smile.

"You are incredible Lilith." he said smiling.

"Believe me, you too." she said tired.

He cleans her sweaty forehead with the back of his hand and kissed her gently in the mouth. She sat down in the bed ready to leave, but before she moved. Itachi took her by her arm.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"I have to go." she said like if it was the dumbest question of all times.

Itachi put Lilith against his sweaty chest, while she did little circles in his stomach "Stay with me tonight." he begged.

"Itachi---

"Please."

"Ok. I will stay with you this night." They connected their lips in a hot kiss and they both sleep in each other arms. Happy to be together even if they were enemies.

Meanwhile Deidara and the blonde girl were face to face. Deidara with a clay bomb in form of a spider in his hands, and the blonde girl with a bomb in form of pumpkin in her hands.

"Attack me if you can." she said in a childish innocent way.

Deidara threw the bomb making her blind for a moment. She looked around trying to spot the blonde bomber. Then she felt a grip in her waist and a kunai in her neck.

"If you want to live tell me your name un." he said in a treating voice.

"Dizzy ye yeah." she gulped.

Pain appeared in front of Dizzy with a mischievous smile in his face. "Soon all of you will be mine and the leader will appeared soon. Deidara bring me the girl in my office."

"Yes leader. Come with me darling un." Deidara said smiling.

Dizzy only whimpered.

**Meanwhile in New York…**

"Shit." a orange hair girl cursed and hit her desk.

"Does something happened leader?" said a woman resting her back against a wall with her eyes close.

"We lose three members. You know what is to lose three members, Nights." she raised a fist and punched it against her desk.

"I will capture one member and I will bring it to you." the woman said opening her eyes and disappearing.

"I hope so Night. I hope so." the girl begged. "I can't let Pein win this game."

**In the Akatsuki…**

Tobi was playing dance dance revolution in expert mode. When he finished his first song he felt a shiver down his spine. Tobi only laughed and said:

"I feel funny."


	6. Silentkiller

**.God. *cough* *cough* This story have dust... Well but I'm back again... with more from the Akatsuki and the Iron Wings... I'm very sorry for my gramatical errors... I hope you enjoy the story and please leave reviews... They make me happy!!**

The outside of the Akatsuki was a creepy one, but for Night it was a normal house occupied by a bunch of criminals. She decide to enter the building without been spotted. That wasn't a difficult case for her; she really had the mind and the movement of a silent-killer. That was her specialty and her nickname. When Night reached inside, she nodded.

"I'm inside," she began talking in the walkie talkie "I will find them" and with that the conversation ended and she kept walking through the inside of the big house. Always maintaining her senses open in any case.

Her black boots didn't make much noise. She knew how to do this. For her this was like stealing a candy from a baby.

Then she heard voices. Two to be exact. Lucky for her that she was in shadows and it was very hard to notice her. She peek a bit, to see two mans talking, well if the blonde one counted like a man. And the other was small with red hair she smiled. Those were only two of the members of the organization, maybe she could launch in kidnapping the small one. That was a too easy target, she shocked her head. She hated easy target, she wanted the blonde one and she was determined.

"Hi I'm Tobi."

Nights turn her head to look next to her a man one inch taller than her with a pumpkin mask. Her eyes winded, she was spotted. She gulped.

"Tobi is a good boy," he said tilting his head a bit. "and what's yours?"

Silence felt over them. She only looked at him. She was wordless. Like a cat eating her tongue. She felt frustrated, anger maybe.

Then she saw movement from Tobi but before she could react her world became a black and deep world. And Tobi just smiled. But not his cute- good boy smile. A smile full of mischief…

* * *

The leader in front of her was making her nervous so she gulped. Her purple eyes always following him.

"Dizzy right?" he asked without looking at her.

"You are correct sir ye yeah." she said a smile creeping in her lips.

"Then Deidara is going to show you the place," Pain smiled. "You can go."

She stood up and skipped happily toward the living room. She loved her organization but well most of them are ending in here and well there is a hot blonde that catch her eye

* * *

The room was dark and cold. She touched the side of the bed that was empty and cold. She sat down abruptly noticing that she was alone. She grabbed of the red sheets and put them more near to her body. Then the door opened.

Itachi gave her a chuckled. She looked so silly sitting in there with wide eyes but at the same she looked so cute. She was his light to his eyes. He put a table with breakfast in front of her.

Waffles with strawberry maple syrup and blueberries in top, with orange juice and a black rose were perfect for her. She met his onyx eyes and smiled. He moved next to her and kissed her forehead.

"Good morning Lilith."

She smiled and grabbed the fork and took a piece of the waffle and it tasted like heavens. Well, it was made by Itachi's hand and if it's touch can take you to the heaven… Why his food was going to make any difference?

"This tastes good Itachi" she said smiling.

"Lilith" that monotone voice came back to Itachi.

"What's wrong?" she said touching his cheek.

He took her small hand in his and kissed it. "I want you to join the Akatsuki."

"Join you?" she returned her look to the waffles. But her appetite was lost. She sighed and answer him: "I don't know Itachi."

"Think about it." He kissed her forehead and left her alone with her train of thoughts.

* * *

Cold and Pain. Those were the only things that she felt. Well she could taste copper in her mouth. She felt cold but she was sweaty. She groans and opened slowly her eyes. A horrible pain shot through all her body. She tried to sit down but the pain was too much to bare it. How many hours have passed?

Then she heard footsteps, slow and low. She stopped to hear them. Then white lights shot on. Making her blind for a moment. But her eyes adjusted quickly and she found a man with spiky black hair with red eyes. He was handsome to be truthful. He smiled.

"This is your new room." he said.

She memorized the entire room. Completely white without a stain, no windows only a wooden white door. A white bed with silky white sheets. And her hands tied with chains, it was so easy.

She felt a grip in her chin and found her looking in those red eyes of him. He smiled: "What's your name?"

"None of your concern." she said simply.

Night never was a woman of many words. She always has been the silent and skillful one. Since her younger days she was a stray, she lived in the streets like a dog until the military found her and train her how to use weapons. But even the military became afraid of her because her wisdom and her skill to use weapons became dangerous so they planned to eliminate her. But for that unlucky bastard she eliminated them first burning the camp.

Tobi smiled again and give her a peck kiss "You are smart but not too smart" he turned around to leave but stop "My silent-killer" and with that the door lock itself behind him.

* * *

"Hey doll face," Sasori called. "You been ignorant recently."

Aya looked at the ice cream plate in front of her then at Sasori "Is just that I don't have business with you"

"Oh," Sasori smiled. "Harsh."

"Night is in here right?"

"Yeah." he sat next to her. "I still don't understand what Pein wants with your Organization but well we are going to find out soon."

Aya moved away from the table and sighed… what the hell was happening to her organization. Why they couldn't see that few of them were falling for the guys in the Akatsuki. Like she felt for the red hair criminal.

* * *

"SHIT, SHIT, SHIT!!!!!" the orange hair girl cursed. "This is getting out of my hands."

"Aww come on leader," a girl dropped her cards in the table. "You are going to die from heart attack."

"No I'm not," the girl relaxed herself and sat in her chair. "Pein is fucking with me but he is going to see that I can Fuck harder." and with she crackled and evil laugh sending Goosebumps to the other girl.


End file.
